Playing Pretend
by druidess23
Summary: Spending two weeks together as a couple couldn't hurt? Right? Maybe. Maybe not. Serena and Darien have known each other for years, but a situation arises that will force Serena to ask Darien to be her fiance. What happens during those two weeks and will they see each other in a different light?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Serena looked at the dark-haired man sitting on the stool next to her. She did not know why it took this long for her to realize that he was perfect. Perfect for her plans.

"It's rude to stare, Meatball Head," Darien said as he sipped his coffee while reading the newspaper.

It was starting to unnerve him. Serena had sat down on her usual spot next to him and just proceeded to stare. There was no banter or rude comments thrown at him. Which was very unusual indeed.

Everyone at the Crown Arcade knew that these two were not known for their civility. It was more like a war zone whenever these two were together.

"Whatever, jerkface. I actually have a question for you," Serena said trying to force her annoyance down to a minimum at his use of his favourite nickname for her.

"As long as it's not you wanting to know the meaning of life. As amazingly intelligent as I am, even I don't know the answer to that. It actually amazes me that you have a job," Darien replied trying his hardest to get a rise out of her. Because no matter how much he denied it to other people, fighting with Serena was the highlight of his day. The usually stoic man just about comes to life whenever the blonde was around.

Serena tried her hardest to ignore that insult. And if it was not for the fact that she actually needed his help, she would have bitten the bullet already and retaliated.

"I was wondering if you could please do me a favour?" Serena asked through gritted teeth.

Darien turned towards her, suddenly intrigued.

"A favour?"

"Yes. If you don't mind," Serena added.

"What kind of favour?" Darien asked narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Just for the record, I am asking because there is absolutely no one else I can ask and I am desperate," Serena explained trying to stall. Now that the time had arrived for her to ask, Serena suddenly found herself at a loss for words.

Darien just became even more curious at this. What wound make Serena this desperate that she would come to him for help? Granted, they had known each other since they were in their teens but she had never approached him for help before.

"I need for you to pose as my fiancé for two whole weeks in front of my family," Serena blurted out.

Darien promptly choked on the coffee that he had been drinking and managing to make a mess on the bench top.

"Seriously, dude, I just cleaned that," sighed Andrew, the manager of the Crown Arcade, best friend of Darien and surrogate older brother to Serena.

"Did I just hear your correctly, Meatball Head?" Darien asked ignoring his best friend. "You want me to act as your fiancé?"

Where does Serena come up with these ideas, he had to wonder.

"Yes?" exclaimed Serena.

"Why?" Darien asked.

"Because I told them that I was bringing my fiancé to this function and they don't believe that you exist," explained Serena. But that explanation just confused him even more.

"But, why me? Why not Andrew?" Darien pointed out. Everyone knew that Serena had a massive infatuation for Andrew for a very long time.

Andrew just shook his head at this.

"He can't! My family knows him. They all know that Andrew only thinks of me as his little sister."

Seriously, if Serena thought that asking Andrew to be her fake fiancé would work, she would have not approached Darien at all.

"Okay. But I still don't understand why it has to be two weeks," Darien replied.

"Because we're going to be spending two weeks at my grandparents' estate. One of my cousins is getting married to this uber rich guy and ever since they announced their engagement, all everyone kept asking me was, how about me? When am I getting married? Then because I got so sick of it all, I just blurted out that my fiancé would be attending the wedding," Serena poured out.

In her family, it was all about who was marrying who. Serena belonged to a very old family who were very prominent in New York. She did not keep it a secret but she also disliked advertising the fact that she was the daughter of the heir of the biggest business empire in the northern hemisphere. She strived to be as normal as possible in everything she does.

"What's in it for me?" asked Darien. It was only right that he ask about this. After all, Serena was the one who was benefitting out this predicament of hers.

"I'll pay for all the expenses the whole two week," offered Serena. Of course, she would. She was the one who was asking for the favour.

"Tempting, but no. I am a man, after all. Got anything better?" Darien chuckled.

"What?! That was the best I could think of," cried Serena.

Andrews, listening to their conversation, just silently laughed at the scene being played out before him.

"How about your word on granting me a wish, any wish I have at the end of the two weeks?" Darien suggested.

Serena just looked at him incredulously.

"A wish! That's what you want? A wish?" asked a very shocked Serena.

"Yes, Meatball Head. I want a wish and you have to grant it no matter what I ask for," grinned Darien, an idea forming in his head.

Serena thought about it. She was thinking that it would not be so bad. If it came from someone else. But coming from Darien, she just knew that whatever he asked for was going to be evil beyond comprehension. But what choice did she have? None, whatsoever! Serena was desperate and Darien was the only one who could pull off being her fiancé. As hard as it was to admit, Darien knew her better than anyone, including her four best friends.

"Okay, deal," Serena said as they shook hands.

Pefect! Now just to get through the next two weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

When Serena closed the door to her apartment that, she released a heavy sigh and wondered if she had gone insane. This hair-brained idea was very unlike her. Sure it would have been something she cooked up as a teenager but for goodness sake, she was already twenty-four years old! Wild schemes like these were not fitting for someone like her. Serena was responsible and dependable junior book editor. People who worked in the editing business should not be devising schemes like these.

But her family left her with no choice. Or rather, he snake of a cousin left her with no choice. It was Beryl who persisted with reminding Serena how single and alone she was. It was Beryl who constantly pointed out that Serena had never had a relationship. And it was Beryl who had stolen the only man that Serena had wanted to make hers. So these two weeks were really shaping up to be the torture fest she imagined it would become. Then you add Darien into the mix and she was absolutely certain that her head would explode.

She was pulled out of her musings by the loud shrill of her phone. Quickly digging into her bag she pulled it and was greeted by a picture of the laughing face of one of her best friends.

"Hello, Mina," she sighed into the phone suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Sere! Tell me that what I was just told is not true," shrieked Mina into her ear that Serena had to pull the phone away to preserve her precious hearing.

She so did not need this interrogation right now. She was lucky it was just Mina. Raye, on the other hand, would be lecturing her on her behaviour. Lita would be threatening bodily harm on Serena and Darien. Amy would just be trying to talk her out of it while making her feel guilty at the same time.

"And that would be, what, exactly?" Serena replied stalling and feigning ignorance. As she moved through her apartment to her bedroom she mentally put together a list of all the things she would need for this two week getaway. Even though she had clothes at the main house, there were essentials that needed to be packed.

"Don't play games with me Serena. You know exactly what I'm talking about," Mina said sounding like she was gritting her teeth in frustration.

Serena gave up. "Okay, fine! Yes, it's true!" she exclaimed and sat down hard on the edge of her bed.

"What were you thinking?"

"Apparently I wasn't" she answered feeling slightly angry that Mina was acting this way. Out of all her best friends, she would have thought that Mina would at least support her in this.

"Sorry, Sere. But we just don't want you to get hurt," Mina said softening.

"I know. Which is why I chose Darien," Serena explained. "Please, promise, you cannot tell the boys until I get there," she pleaded.

Mina sighed a very heavy sigh at the other end of the line. With the advice to be careful and that they would see each other at the house, mina hung up and left Serena alone with her thoughts. Serena knew that all her friends just wanted her to be happy. She was the last left in their group to find her happy ever after. Each of her friends had found true love. And each of them had found it with her cousins! Which was kind of gross on some level she did not want to think about. Which totally reminded her that she needed to warn Darien about her overbearing cousins.

With that thought in mind, she shot a quick text message to Darien to come pick her up earlier than they had agreed. As much as she would enjoy seeing Darien's arrogant personality get taken down, it could not happen. They were supposed to be madly in love and they need to sort out their story before facing the dragon's lair.

After receiving Darien's reply with condescending affirmative complete with his signature, 'Meatball Head' (God, she hated that nickname!) thrown in, she packed her suitcase full of armour. This was going to a tough two weeks and she needed all the help she could get. And if that included pretending to be madly, deeply and truly in love with jerkface-Darien, then so be it!


	3. Just a note

**JUST A NOTE**

Hi everyone,

First I just wanted to say thank you to those who have read and are following this story.

Second, I offer my sincerest apologies that I have not been able to update this story as quickly as I have wanted. It gives me nothing but pleasure to know that you have all been waiting patiently for the story to continue. Believe me when I say that I have been trying to find the best way for this story to continue. Serena and Darien have been stuck in limbo for a while now and they have no one to blame but me.

Third, you may have noticed that chapter two had kind of changed a little bit. If not, then thank goodness you didn't notice.

The reason why Serena and Darien have been stuck in this story for a while was because I had actually written the second chapter a while back when this story was first published. But careless little me had misplaced my precious notes that I had not as yet typed into my computer. I know, I know, I'm a bit old school, but I wanted to do them justice and the only way to do that was to put pen to paper. This storyline had been in my mind for a very long time and I could not find the characters that would have been able to bring it to life. So I thought, why not, Serena and Darien? After all they are the quintessential fantasy couple out there.

So when I wrote a brand new chapter I didn't realise that continuity was not being upheld which is why I had to update. I changed her age and her profession.

I only ask that you be patient with me some more. I have the next two chapters written and they will be uploaded as soon as I am happy with them. Questions will be answered and their story will come alive.

With that in mind, I thank you again for your continued support and hope that you stay with me on this adventure that Serena and Darien have decided to share.

Yours faithfully,

Druidess23


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Unbeknownst to the blonde, in an equally quiet apartment, just four blocks away sat Darien on his bed also contemplating their predicament. To be honest, Darien was still quite surprised with himself that he agreed to this suggestion of Serena's. He was not really known to be a grantor of favour unless it was for Andrew. And he could not really afford to stay away for two weeks being in the middle of his residency. He had goals which did not include being sucked in to paly Serena's fake fiancé. It was a good thing that his mentor at the hospital had suggested he needed a break. He had been working harder than anyone and the exhaustion was starting to show.

Andrew had been as equally shocked and let him hear all about his displeasure of the whole situation after Serena made her exit.

"Are you nuts?! Why did you say yes?" Andrew all but screamed at him. He was very red in the face. Splotches of anger were showing up on his forehead that Darien thought it would explode.

"No. Why not?" Darien just answered flatly frowning at his best friend.

"Because it's crazy and stupid! You call her right now to say the deal is off," Andrew pointed out getting splotchier by the second.

Darien just raised an eyebrow at his friend, "No."

Andrew choked. At a loss for words, which was so unlike him. He always had something to say. Andrew, with his constant talking more than made up for Darien's lack of conversation.

"No?!" Andrew asked indignantly.

"You heard me. It was her cockamamie idea and I want that wish," Darien answered even though he could internally admit that, that reason sounded flimsy. He was not up to deeply examining his real reasons for accepting this favour.

When Darien had finally left his best friend, Andrew was still spluttering incoherently. Darien ran his hand through his hair messing up the dark locks even more. His sapphire blue eyes looked exhausted just thinking about what the next two weeks would entail.

He stood up and went to a set of drawers that he had never opened since moving into his apartment at 18 years old eight years ago. Darien pulled out the box that held the only remaining piece of his childhood. He would need to give it to Serena. He placed the box on his bedside table as a reminder to bring it with him in the morning, and then went about packing his suitcase.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

At 11 o'clock on the dot the next morning, the buzz of the intercom in Serena's apartment went off startling the girl. She didn't know why it did; it wasn't as if she wasn't expecting it.

"Good morning Miss Serena, I've got a young Master Darien Shields saying that you were expecting him," called Stanley, her somewhat elderly doorman from the intercom.

Serena was so very tempted to tell Stanley that she doesn't know who Darien was just to be cheeky but this was a rather important conversation that they needed to have. Serena felt as if the extra 2 hours she had asked for just wasn't enough.

"It's okay, Stanley, you can send him up. Just don't call him Master Darien again. We don't was his large head inflating anymore than it already is," chuckled Serena knowing full well that Darien could hear everything she said. She was right when she heard a small growl come through from the other side.

She laughed some more when she heard Stanley warning Darien that he was watching him. Not that Darien would be in any danger at all. Stanley was getting on in years and quite rounded in the middle. Darien, on the other hand, was a lean, solid six and a half foot tall male specimen.

Serena opened the door to wait for Darien who arrives 2 minutes later from the elevator.

"Coffee?" Serena offered as soon as he steps through the door.

"Sure," Darien answers slightly distracted by the woman who had greeted him. There she was in her kitchen making coffee. But what made him suddenly silent was the sight of her glorious hair. When he had first met her, Serena's hair was pulled into two pigtails on either side of her head topped with buns, hence where Meatball Head came from. Then when she entered university she started wearing her hair in in simple buns or in braids. Never had Darien seen it outbound and free flowing like it was today.

He had always known Serena's hair was long. He just never imagined it would be this long. Glorious shiny blonde hair falling in gentle waves down her shoulders and back. Ending just past her bottom. Darien has this very, very sudden urge to run his fingers through that silky, golden mane of hers and maybe bury his nose in it just to make sure it also smelled as incredible as it looked.

"Darien?" Serena said pulling him out of his thoughts and giving him a questioning look. He was very surprised to see her standing in front of him holding out a steaming cup of coffee.

He cleared his throat, took the cup from her and looked around his surroundings for the first time, "Nice place."

And it was. It was a lot bigger than he assumed. The building's façade was obviously very deceiving. As soon as you step through the door, you are greeted by an open living room made even more spectacular by the large windows that over looks Central Park. The view from the 20th floor was amazing. He should know. His apartment also gave him the same view. Then off to the side of the living room was a modern looking kitchen that was the dream of any aspiring chef. The apartment was modern, chic and clean.

But as large as her apartment was, it had that intimate, cozy feel to it. Darien could feel Serena in this place, as strange as that sounded. Her sofa looked cozy and well-loved full of fluffy cushions. And on the walls were pictures of all of her family and friends.

Certainly, the very opposite of his apartment. His was as modern and luxurious but it was also cold and clinical in atmosphere. Darien made a mental note to put some splash of color in his apartment for when Serena came to visit. Hang on, he thought. Since when did he assume that Serena would ever visit him?

"Thank you for coming early. I hope it wasn't hard to find," Serena said sinking into her sofa and tucking her feet underneath her legs.

"Actually, I was surprised that we were only four blocks apart," Darien supplied settling in next to her.

Serena's eyes widened also surprised by this news, "Oh. That's awesome." And she thought it was. Which was a very weird thought to have. It should have annoyed her that her sworn enemy was close by, right?

"Yeah, I didn't have to drive far. Good parking, too."

They exchanged pleasantries for a little bit longer, which was definitely unusual for them. After a while they ran out things to say and basically sat there in awkward silence. Darien could sense the hesitation coming from the blonde but was reluctant to leave the peace that had settled over them. The sun was streaming through the windows and all Darien could see was a sort of glowing aura surrounding Serena.

Darien forced his gaze away to try and get back to what he came to discuss. They needed to get under way soon if they want to beat the traffic out of the city and make the four hour drive to the outskirts of Washington D.C.

"So where did you want to start?"

Serena blinked several times. For a moment when she caught Darien staring at her, she thought she saw something flash through his eyes. But as quickly as it came, it was gone in one blink.

"How about what we should tell them?" Serena asked uncertainly.

"About you and me, you mean?" Darien suggested.

Serena shrugged, "I guess that's a good place to start."

They traded ideas back and forth each more ridiculous that the last. Each idea was so far-fetched that they ended up having a laughing fest instead and competing with each other to see who can come up with the most outrageous one. Darien was good but Serena was better. He teased and grudgingly surrendered to her wild imagination. Darien admitted that Serena was indeed in the right profession.

"I think we should stick to the truth as much as possible," he suggested after settling again.

"So we just say that we've been fighting all those years because we denied out attraction to each other? Then we saw the light and thought that we were better off channeling all that energy into a romantic relationship?" Serena scoffed.

"Yeah, that sounds like us," Darien replied with a small smile. Even he had to admit it sounded childish but somewhat plausible.

"I don't think the girls will buy it. But I'm sure that if I can explain to them what's happening they'll understand. It's the boys and everyone else that we have to convince," Serena said.

Darien looked at her with a slightly confused expression, "The girls? And what boys?"

"You know, Mina, Amy, Raye and Lita."

Darien nodded in understanding. He was glad that they would be there. At least there were people he knew. He remembered that the five of them had been inseparable throughout high school and university. Their favorite hangout being Andrew's café where he had the misfortune (or fortune?) of getting acquainted with Serena. He hadn't seen them in months, except for Amy who was currently doing her internship at his hospital.

"Okay. And the boys?" he asked trying to get the bigger picture.

"My overbearing, over-protective and insensitive cousins," Serena answered, who despite the insulting adjectives sounded really fond of them. "My cousins who each thought it would be a good idea to give me heart attacks when they decided to pair up and fall in love with my best friends." At this, she shuddered as if trying to banish a very unpleasant mental picture, which she actually was when she thought about their very gross public displays of attraction in front of her. She thanked her lucky stars that she didn't see it that often or she really would have a heart attack.

"Right. And we have to convince them, why?" Darien asked still confused.

"Because they're overbearing, over-protective and insensitive," Serena said as if that explained it all.

Darien let out a frustrated huff and tried again. This time Serena explained that her cousins were her pseudo big brothers and had always treated her like a princess ever since she was born. For a long time she had been the only girl in her family and being the youngest, her cousins, Michael, Nathan, Greg and Jed had taken it upon themselves to be her protectors. They took the role seriously, sometimes too seriously. They were the biggest obstacles to her love life. As much as she loved them, she was also elated that they were now occupied with their own partners.

"Hang on. I thought the cousin that was getting married was a girl?" Darien pointed trying to think if he had missed anything in that story.

"She is and she isn't," was Serena's vague answer to which Darien just gave her a puzzled look.

Serena goes on to say that beryl is actually her step-cousin. Beryl's mother had married into the family, marrying the youngest of her uncles, Uncle Benedict who didn't have a child of his own. Uncle Benedict's first wife had died giving birth to their son who had also sadly passed away two days later of heart complications. The baby, Benedict Jr, would have been the same age as Serena as he had lived. For a long time Uncle Ben had never voiced his desire to remarry until six years ago when he brought home Chloe and her 18-year-old daughter, Beryl.

When Serena had found out, she had been ecstatic at finally having a girl cousin who was also the same age. But she and Beryl had never bonded or grew close. Beryl always made fun of Serena and liked to flaunt her boyfriends. Beryl had always resented the fact that Serena was the favorite. She was doted up from the day she was born because she had been that first girl born in her family for over 100 years.

Serena's father was the oldest of five brothers. Her grandfather was also the oldest of four brothers and her great-grandfather was also one of four boys. So when Serena's parents had her, the whole family rejoiced and spoiled her. Beryl had entered the family thinking she would be treated the same. And even though their grandfather also doted on her, the boys had never extended their protection. They gave it reluctantly when it was due because that was how they were raised. But they saw her for what she really was, a manipulative, gold-digging woman.

"Wow. That's a lot of information to take in. But how come I've never seen your cousins?"

"That's cause they're a little bit older than me. That and the fact that I made them swear never to come to the café when I was there after school. They're brutes and they'll just scare everyone away, " she explained shrugging.

Serena glance at the clock and realized that they had been talking for over two hours. She was pleasantly surprised that they did not manage to have a single argument throughout that time. Any other time and during any other situation, they would have fought at least ten times over small issues.

"I think we should go," Serena said somewhat reluctantly. "Will you be okay to drive? I can drive some of the way if you like."

"No. It's okay. I like driving. And this way we get there quicker and in one piece," teased Darien with his trademark smirk he reserved just for her.

So much for the peace. With that statement they settled into a petty argument over her driving skills and his very sexist views of women's driving skills in general.

The thing was, this debated didn't have as much heat or anger in it like their previous fights. It was light, teasing and full of laughter. And if either one of them noticed and not pointed it out, then neither one of them acknowledge that shift in their relationship. It was just easier thinking it was the same as it always was.

And yet in the back of their minds, both Serena and Darien realized that they actually never got around to discussing how it was they would convince everyone of their undying love for one another?

How, indeed?


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The drive to Serena's grandparents' house actually took less time than they anticipated. Traffic was not too bad out of New York and into Washington D.C. They stopped only once to grab a light lunch and for a toilet break. And the whole drive they kept up a light-hearted conversation. Mostly reminiscing about high school life and their "friendship" through the years. They shared many laughs over the various ways that they tried to make Andrew's life a little more difficult with pranks.

As they made their way out to the suburbian areas of Washington, Darien noted that the houses seemed to get bigger and bigger. He was about to ask Serena if they were going the right way, but was instead told to make a right at the end of the street. As they turned, all Darien could see at the end was what could only be described as a mansion. No other houses were on this street.

"Hey, Serena. Remind me again who your family is," Darien said with growing suspicion.

"Ummm, so my daddy is Ken Lexington and my Poppy is Albert Lexington," she replied hesitantly. Darien suddenly became nervous.

It all made sense now. During the years that they had known each other, Darien had always had the sense that Serena came from a wealthy family. She never flaunted it because she just was not that kind of person. If there was one word to describe Serena, it would be, humble. But it was, nonetheless there: in her clothes and her accessories, the school that she attended and now he understood that apartment a little better. There was no doubt that she worked hard for what she had, but Darien just could not imagine the great Ken Lexington allowing his daughter to live in nothing but the best.

Then there was her grandfather. The Lexingtons were who they were because of him. Albert Lexington was a genius in the Engineering world. His company dabbled into anything and everything from buildings to roads. Any new structure, project or remodel you might hear about, it was guaranteed that Lexington Industries would be involved. Ken Lexington was at the helm of that empire now after Albert retired almost two decades ago and he had managed to expand it internationally. His nephew, Michael Lexington was his right hand man heading up the fort at the West Coast in California. Michael was tipped to take over Ken's role when he retires.

The Lexingtons were a powerful family. But they did not like being in the limelight. They were involved in many projects not because they bid on all of them, but simply because they were the best. Their work spoke for themselves. And yet, they were also known to give other companies the chance to work with them. That's what they were known for. Their ethics and professionalism and the belief that everyone deserved a chance to shine.

They gave millions of money to various charities. They did not get involved in politics like many other families. They were very rarely seen in public being in the media only when they were known to be sponsoring charitable events. The family was not plagued by scandal at all.

Serena could sense the tension on Darien and knew that it was all because of her family. Darien was not the type to be intimidated easily but she understood what her family could be like for others. It was the biggest reason that she never told anyone who she really was. Serena was lucky that most people had never connected her last name to her family. And not many people knew who she really was. Serena was kept out of the media and the public's scrutiny for most of her life. She had as normal a childhood as possible and was determined to have an equally normal adulthood. Some battles she lost (like her apartment) but most she won (like being able to live on her own and have a career of her own choosing).

"It's okay, Darien. Whatever you are imagining, they are not like that at all," she tried to reassure him.

It was suddenly important for her for Darien to like her family. Darien was a constant presence in her life growing up and even now. And yet she had been reluctant to disclose her family status. Darien was the one person in her life that she did not want treating her any differently because of which family she belonged to. It would have saddened her greatly if Darien suddenly stopped starting petty arguments with her. To be honest, most of the time they were the highlights of her days.

"I know. I'm not imagining anything bad. Just trying to decide how to act," he told her.

"Don't. Just be yourself. My Poppy will love you," Serena said with a smile. And she was confident that her grandfather would love Darien. Poppy respected intelligence a lot and whether she could admit it loudly or not, it was undeniable that Darien was an intelligent man. Darien nodded at this, relaxing a bit and giving her a reassuring smile.

Serena directed Darien through the gates and to park next to the cars already parked in the driveway. This just meant that her cousins, her best friends and parents were already in attendance. She noted with glee that Beryl and her fiancé have yet to make an appearance, which was unsurprising. Beryl loved to make a grand entrance and would no doubt wait until the last possible moment even though her wedding was only a few days' away.

"Serena, wait," Darien called just as Serena was about to step out of the car.

"Are you still nervous? Seriously Darien, they won't bite. My cousins like to think of themselves as the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, but really, they're just big fluffy rabbits," Serena pointed out trying to ease his tension.

Darien chuckled, making a mental note of it to use as leverage on her cousins in the future, "No. I just wanted to give you this."

He pulled out the box from the compartment between them and gave it to Serena. When Serena opened it, her eyes grew rounded in astonishment and her mouth formed an 'O'. Inside the velvet box sat the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. The ring had a sapphire princess cut diamond with smaller white diamonds nestled on the white gold band. It was exquisite!

"I thought it would make our engagement seem more believable if you wore it," Darien shrugged suddenly embarrassed.

"Darien, it's beautiful. You didn't have to buy one you know. I'm sure we could have just told them the ring was being resized or cleaned," Serena said still quite in awe of the ring. It was beyond gorgeous. It was what she would have chosen for herself.

"It's alright. I didn't buy it. I already had it at home kind of collecting dust," he says non-committedly.

Serena had a small frown at that. Why did her have a ring? Who did it really belong to? Was he going to propose to someone at some stage? Did he have a girlfriend or fiancé she didn't know about? 'Cause frankly, even though she had known him for a while, she knew very little about his past or his personal life. And, why did it suddenly bother her that had no answers to any of these questions.

"Okay. Will you put it on me?" Serena asked suddenly shy.

Darien felt his cheeks and the tips of his ears heat in embarrassment at the request. He noted that Serena was also blushing while looking at him expectantly, so he was glad he was not the only one feeling shy at the moment.

He pulled the ring out ready to slide it onto her finger, "It's got an inscription. Did you want to look before I put it on?"

Serena nodded and took the ring from him. Inside the band were the words " _With all my heart, I am yours_." Serena literally melted.

Darien took the ring back and slid it onto her finger. He wasn't sure if it would even fit, but there it was. Perfectly nestled on her slim finger and twinkling at him. Seeing the ring on her finger was bringing an emotion that he couldn't identify. And at this stage, he was quite afraid of the answer if he examined it further.

They smiled at each other silently for a few more minutes then decided to break the awkwardness that settled upon them by finally getting out of the car.

Darien took her hand in his and together they walked to the door to face the onslaught that would undoubtedly be brought upon their heads.


End file.
